Conventionally, a person is positioned on a spine table for spinal surgery. The spine table includes a number of individual pads to provide modular support to the person. The modular support enables a surgeon to position the person so as to provide access to the portion of the person's spine that is to be operated on. For example, the person can be positioned such that his or her spine is curved or arced, or such that his or her spine is substantially horizontal. However, the modular support pads often apply pressure to where the person's body does not usually receive pressure, such as the chest and hips. The application of pressure in these locations over an extended period of time, such as the length of time to complete an extensive spinal surgery, can lead to the development of pressure ulcers.
In addition, the area in contact with the modular support pads can increase in temperature during the surgery, and moisture may become trapped between the pad and the skin. Increased temperature and moisture can also lead to the development of pressure ulcers.
Accordingly, a need exists for modular support pads that include cooling and pressure sensing features.